The War Behind the Scenes
by Loser7497
Summary: "We're not the only ones with theories centered around Ms. Suzumiya and her powers. There are many others. I would love to tell you about all of the conflicts and bloody battles going on behind the scenes, or give you the condensed version" -Koizumi


The Awakening

**July 8th, Year 0.**

They say dreams are a reflection of your inner desires. Then why did I dream of aliens, time travelers, and espers and most importantly, a girl with ribbons in her hair.

I constantly ask myself "Why would I dream of these things?" I mean I had given up on the thought of abnormal things and supernatural beings years ago. But there was something about this dream that seemed so real. And I long to know who that charming girl was and why she would appear in my dreams. There was something about her that made me think for a second that she was important somehow- but only for a second.

I wondered why I felt so weird, as if something had changed. Starting to feel nervous I rose from my bed and took in my surroundings- my room just the way I left it before falling into a deep sleep. Something still feels off, but what was it? I think back to the days when I believed in all of the supernatural beings and fairy tales that I had heard stories about, that me would have wondered if I had slipped into an alternate universe, but the present me quickly pushed away the thought. Alternate universes just don't happen, ever, and even if they did happen then why would I get sucked into one.

As I start to calm down I look back on my dream—MY DREAM! That is what is making me feel so weird. It has to be that dream. I've never had one that felt so real. I am actually surprised that I remember all of the dream. I could never remember the dreams I had in the past.

Then it hit me, maybe that wasn't a dream. But if not a dream then what? A vision? No, people don't have visions, and if they did why would one normal kid have one? No it must have been a dream.

I wonder if I should talk to a "dream psychologists" as I call them (I can never remember what they are actually called). They could help me and tell me what is going on in my head to cause such weird and realistic dreams. I could imagine myself laying on a couch and telling some psychologist all about my dream, about the people in the dream. There was an extremely quiet girl with golden brown eyes that were fixed on a thick hardback book in her lap. Her light purpleish- brown hair shimmered slightly from the sunlight coming in through the window she was sitting next to. She appeared oblivious to everything else in the room. As normal as that may seem I felt that something was off about her. I got the feeling that she was "out of this world" odd. There were also two girls. They were both cute and they looked almost identical. Maybe they were sisters. No, they look too alike to even be sisters. Twins? Doubt it. They shared the same reddish-brown hair, the same brown eyes. Except one of them looked about five years older than the other. This girl was taller and there was something in her eyes that wasn't in the other's- confidence but there was another thing different other than the lack of shyness so apparent in the younger's eyes, the older girl seemed to have encountered some emotionally scarring things that the younger girl had not, it was written in her eyes that she was hurting from some unhealing scar, while the younger of the two's eyes were only scared and cautious of the world around her. Next I saw an older gentleman, who looked like he was in his 50s, and a lovely maid who could not have been older than 25. I felt an overwhelming amount of pressure coming from the two of them. The aura was unbearable. I felt like they were choking me with it, but before I had time to scream or gag I was transported to an empty classroom.

It was a small room. In the center was a long wooden table and at the head was a small school desk with a computer on it. On the desk was a small pyramid with the words "brigade chief" written on it. All around the room I saw random items on the shelves and in the closets. I walked over to the table and looked toward the window, then I recognized the window. I was about to pick up the board game that was laying in front of me when the door flew open behind me. It was the girl with ribbons in her hair! She was beautiful. She had orange ribbons in her short brown hair that seemed to tie her appearance together. But I must say without the ribbons she would still have the quality of pale skin that sets off the excited twinkle in her big brown eyes. That is enough to intoxicate anyone. But then I noticed another thing- I could feel power radiating off of her like heat off a light. But in order to feel this amount of power you would have to have the strongest light in the universe and then crank it up to beyond belief. I wonder to myself "How could this charming and beautiful girl hold so much raw power that it radiated from her?"

Then I awoke. I am still confused about the things I saw and what they mean. Fortunately, I didn't have much time to ponder about this. Class starts in 45 minutes and I still had to get dressed into my school uniform. I walked over to where my shirt and trousers were on the ground. I bent down to pick them up when I saw a flash of light. The light was an intense burning flash as if from a giant camera flashing a hundred times in quick succession. I collapsed to the floor and couldn't move. I tried desperately to move but I gave up, it was no use. The room started to go dark around the edges and I knew I would black out, but I didn't I then realized that I was still conscious but the room around me was pitch black. Then out of nowhere numbers flashed and disappeared as fast as the light had. The scary thing was I still remember the numbers in order:

0, 1, 5, 2, 6, 7, 8, 7, 9, 9, 9, 0, 1, 5, 2, 5, 7, 2, 9, 9, 9, 8, 0, 1, 5, 6, 7, 9, 7, 6, 5, 9, 9, 0, 1, 5, 8, 8, 2, 0, 9, 5, 8, 9, 0, 1, 6, 3, 9, 1, 8, 9, 2, 2, 2, 0, 1, 6, 3, 8, 6, 1, 1, 7, 0, 4, 0, 1, 5, 2, 7, 5, 1, 2, 0, 3, 3, 0, 1, 5, 8, 7, 4, 7, 4, 5, 8, 9, 0, 1, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 0, 1, 2, 3.

After realizing this I found I could move again. And of course I had to think to myself "What the hell was that?" quickly followed by a series of questions that I could not answer: What does this mean?, Why did I see the numbers?, Why can I remember the numbers?

I picked myself back up and checked the clock. 40 minutes until class. I still had time although I was tempted to stay home today. I quickly dismissed the idea. I quickly put my uniform on and left the house. I was about to get on my bike and start my long ride to school when my phone went off in my pocket. I was surprised and wondered "Who is calling me this early?" I checked the number. Although I believed I had never seen the phone number before, it seemed oddly familiar.

I tentatively answer "Hello?"

There was no response to my greeting.

"Hello?" I said again, thinking the caller had not heard.

Static was the only thing to acknowledge that the caller was even still on the phone.

"Hello!" I was yelling now because I was starting to get creeped out, either there was a crazy person or a deaf person on the end of the phone line- and I couldn't figure out why either would dial my number. I was about to hang up when I heard the voice of a man.

"Is this Itsuki Koizumi?" It was a raspy voice that sounded like it belonged to an old man, but there was something familiar about this voice.

"Y-yes," I replied. My mind began racing. How does this guy know my name?

For a long pause I hear only static. Then came the reply"…You have one month." Then a click and a long monotonous drone of the dial tone.

Now I had more answerless questions: Who was that?, How did he know my name?, What happens in a month?, What does this have to do with me?, Why do I still feel weird?, What's going on?

Somewhere in the back of my mind a memory of the dream stirs and I am silently pondering why I feel like the girl with the ribbons has something to do with the events that have occurred in the past few hours?


End file.
